About The Members
Victoria Song Chinese name 宋茜 Pinyin Sòng Qiàn (Mandarin) Jyutping Sung3 Sin6 (Cantonese) Birth name Sòng Qiàn Origin China Born February 2, 1987 (age 26) Qingdao, Shandong, China Occupation Singer, dancer, model, actress, MC Genre(s) K-pop, dance-pop Label(s) S.M. Entertainment Years active 2008–present Associated acts f(x), SM Town Official Website fx.smtown.com me2day.net/fx_victoria Victoria Song was born in Qingdao, Shandong. She left her hometown at a very young age to study Chinese traditional dance at the Beijing Dance Academy.1 After her high school graduation, she was accepted to the Beijing Dance Academy and majored in Chinese ethnic dance.2 In September 2007, Song was spotted by a SM agent at a Beijing dance competition and later joined the company.1 Biography Song was scouted at a dance competition in Beijing on September 2007. She passed her audition for SM Entertainment and began preparing for her modeling career in South Korea.1 She possesses native fluency in Mandarin and is also fluent in Korean. Her trainee period is from 2007 to 2009. Song's first media appearance was for a Spris commercial in early 2008 with South Korean singer-actor Lee Jun-ki. In April 2008, Song modeled for Samsung in a music video with Korean actor-singer Rain. In May 2008, she appeared in Shinee's music video Replay (누난 너무 예뻐). In August 2009, Song was introduced as the leader of quintet dance group, f(x). On June 2010, it was announced Song was to be a cast member to We Got Married, pairing up with Nichkhun of 2PM (Thailand).3 Khuntoria was the couple's name in We Got Married. Song was a new member of G7 in Invincible Youth Season 1 replacing Sunny, Yuri from Girls' Generation and 4Minute's Hyuna. In 2010, Song won the 'Popularity Award' at the MBC Entertainment Awards.4 On December 31, 2011 Victoria together with her We Got Married partner Nichkhun MC-ed the 2011 MBC Gayo Daejun Festival.5 In January 2012, Victoria played the lead role in the Taiwanese drama When Love Walked In.6 On December 4, 2012, Victoria released a book titled ‘Victoria’s Hong-Ma‘ that will include the experiences she had while traveling in Hong Kong and Macao. Choi Sulli . Birth name Choi Jin Ri (최진리) Born March 29, 1994 (age 19) Yangsan, South Gyeongsang, South Korea Origin Busan, South Korea Genres K-pop Occupations Actress, dancer, singer, model, MC Instruments Vocals, guitar Years active 2005–present Labels S.M. Entertainment Associated acts f(x), SM Town Website me2day.net/fx_sulli Early Life Sulli was born on 29 March 1994 in the City of Yangsan, South Gyeongsang Province, Republic of Korea, but spent her childhood in Busan. Her real name is Choi Jin Ri; her given name means the truth in Korean. She is the only daughter of her family, having two older brothers and a younger brother. Her mother enrolled her in acting school at a young age. Sulli first came to Seoul in 2004 while in the fourth grade, and in 2005 and began acting professionally as Princess Sunhwa in the SBS drama The Ballad of Seodong and, some time later, had a cameo role in yet another SBS drama, Love Needs a Miracle. She later developed a desire to become a singer, a dream she followed by attending an SM audition, during which she sang the S.E.S song titled Chingu (Friend). After the audition she was officially cast as an SM trainee and in 2005, while in fifth grade, moved into a dormitory with Taeyeon and Tiffany of Girls' Generation. Here she continued to do so up until the debut of Girls' Generation, in 2007.1 Education Sulli attended Jungbu Elementary School (중부초등학교)2 and then attended Chungdam Middle School (청담중학교).34 She graduated Seoul Performing Arts High School alongside with miss A's Suzy and her classmate former A Pink Yookyung, while focusing on acting. Sulli is currently featured on her school's website homepage.5 Acting career Sulli began acting professionally at the age of 11, when she was back selected to play young Princess Sun-hwa in the SBS television drama, The Ballad of Seo-dong. A few months later, she made a cameo appearance in Love Needs a Miracle, another SBS television drama. In 2006, she made a small supporting appearance as the childhood crush of TVXQ/JYJ's Micky Yoochun in the theatrical drama Vacation. Sulli later landed a minor role in Punch Lady and The Flower Girl is Here (2007) and also BABO (2008). On April 26, 2012, Sulli along labelmate, SHINee's Choi Minho was confirmed to play the leading role for SM Entertainment's new drama, To the Beautiful You, a Korean version of Hana-Kimi. The drama was directed by 2009 popular drama Boys Over Flowers's director, Jun Ki Sang, and began airing on August 15 on SBS.6 Amber Liu Birth name Amber Josephine Liu Also known as 엠버 (Amber), Llama, Dino, Eunyoung, Josephine, Pimpber Born September 18, 1992 (age 20) Los Angeles, California Genres K-pop, dance Occupations Singer, rapper, dancer, song composer, MC Years active 2009–present Labels S.M. Entertainment Associated acts f(x), SM Town Early Life Amber Josephine Liu is of Taiwanese descent, her parents are from Tainan City, Taiwan. She has one older sister named Jackie. She attended El Camino Real High School in California prior to moving to Korea to be a trainee under S.M. Entertainment. Career f(x)source | editbeta Main article: f(x) (band) Liu was cast from S.M. Entertainment's Los Angeles global audition in 2008, where she and one male were selected to be trainees for SM Entertainment. After a year and a half of training, she debuted under the new South Korean girl group f(x) in September 2009, labeled as "Asia's Pop Dance Group."1 On September 1, 2009, f(x)'s first single "LA chA TA"2 was digitally released. They debuted on September 2 at their very own showcase event held at the Samseong-dong Fashion Center.3 The group's first broadcast performance of "LA chA TA" was held at MBC's music show Show! Music Core on September 5, 2009. Months after, they released their first single album Chu~♡, consisting of three songs. On May 4, 2010, they finally released their first mini album Nu ABO. Collaborationssource | editbeta Label mate Girls' Generation had their first concert Into the New World on December 19 and 20, 2009 in Seoul. One of the members, Yuri, performed a cover of Ciara's song "1, 2 Step" and featured Liu as a rapper and dancer. On June 2010, SM Entertainment released Taiwanese singer and actor Danson Tang's new music video called "I'm Back",4 which features Liu performing a rap in both English and Korean, which was released on his third studio album The First Second. Aside from featured songs, Liu also worked with fellow group mates Luna and Krystal for the soundtrack of KBS drama God of Study, in a song called "Spread its Wings". On November 19 and 20, 2011, Super Junior had their opening stops in Seoul for Super Show 4 World Tour. Liu was featured on Super Junior-M member Henry's solo which is a rearranged version of Justin Bieber's "Baby" with Liu performing a rap along with Henry. Also, Liu and her groupmates Victoria and Sulli performed Oops!! with Shindong, Donghae, Eunhyuk and Leeteuk. Also, on March 17, 2012, she appeared as a guest on Immortal Song 2 to support fellow labelmate, SHINee's Taemin as they performed Wrongful Meeting with Taemin singing and Liu rapping. She was also featured in Stephanie's solo song, Dance (NaNaNaNa). Other worksource | editbeta Liu has been confirmed to be part of the new cast of the second season of Invincible Youth, a Korean variety show, in which her fellow f(x) member, Victoria, was a part of during the show's first season.5 Liu and Woori (from Rainbow) have been confirmed to be leaving Invincible Youth 2. Liu and Woori will be focusing on their group activities - Liu will be focusing on the Japan debut and Korean comeback and Woori will be focusing activities in Japan with her group.6 Category:Members